


home

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, ahs au, one is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really think I'm your home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

"I wish I could have stopped you." Josh lamented, rubbing his thumb over Tyler's cheek.

"I would be thirty-five. It would be weird." Tyler shrugged.

"Well. I wish I could bring you back." Josh sighed. Tyler gave him a small smile and shut his eyes, letting Josh caress his cheek.

"I'm happy like this. Honestly." Josh made a face like he disagreed, but didn't say otherwise. "I can be around you all the time, you know? I don't have to go home. You are my home."

Tyler opened his eyes when Josh didn't respond, and blinked at the pink blush spread across his cheeks. Josh cleared his throat and sat up in the bed, rubbing at his face. Tyler gave him a concerned look, half propping himself up.

"... Did I say something wrong?" He asked softly, "Should I... I can go, if you want." Josh shook his head, turning to look at him and wiping his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm your home?"

Tyler stared at him, momentarily stunned before mutely nodding. Josh bit his lip, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"So you could... You could come with me? If I moved away?"

Tyler sat up and kissed him, holding his cheeks between his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

"... I never thought of it that way. But, yeah. Since you're my home, I'm bound to you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb and sad :(
> 
> also I'M ALIVE
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for not being on in a month :(((( I had some family issues pop up and on Monday I was in a minor car accident (but I'm okay!!!) so I haven't been on as much as I want to. TTSU will be updated by the latest tomorrow night and TRITC will hopefully be up by Monday. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me during this absence!


End file.
